Yui's Daily Life
by RisuKyun Rikakashima
Summary: Bercerita tentang Yui - chan yang mau janjian dengan temannya di tempat dan waktu yang dijanjikan oleh temannya , akan tetapi ternyata mereka tidak bisa datang karena alasan tertentu . Apa yang akan dilakukan Yui - chan ? ( Summarynya ga jelas ) .


_*** Author Speech ***_

 **Risu :** "Hai hai semuanyaaaa ! this is my first FanFic , desu ! Dan FanFic Risu yang pertama adalah K-ON ! (ONE SHOT) dan characternya khususnya cuma tentang Yui - chan !" .

 **Yui :** "Yatttaaaaa !~~~" .

 **Ritsu :** "Kok Aku gak adaaa ?! , padahal Aku juga sama - sama Anggota K-ON ! " _*Lebay ( mode : on )*_.

 **Mio :** "..Ritsu .. Readers sedang melihat kita lho .."

 **Yui :** "Daijobu Ricchan ! Aku akan tetap berusaha menjadi temanmu ! _*Lebay ( mode : on )*_.

 **Tsugumu :** "Tehnya sudah siap ! _*Bawa teko teh*_.

 **Yui & Ritsu : **"TEHHH !" .

 **Mio :** "...Kalian ini ..." .

 **Azusa :** "Anu Para Readers semuanya , maafkan atas perlakukan mereka berdua .. langsung saja ya readers ! , ROLL DOWNNN !" .

 ** _* Disclaimer *_**

 **Anime atau Manga K-ON adalah milik Kakifly - Sensei ! dan FanFic ini hanya buatan Risu saja ! toh website ini aja judulnya " " jadi pastinya FanFic ini khusus untuk penggemar saja :D .**

 _ *** Warning ***_

 **Maaf ya para Readers kalau ada kalimat Typo atau susah dimengerti ( Ga jelas ) , soalnya ini FanFic pertamaku . Aku masih pemula dalam membuat FanFic .**

 **ONESHOT : Yui's Daily Life .**

 **Yui's Pov**

Tring - Tring , Jam wekerku di atas lemari pun berbunyi menginari telingaku , Aku pun menghiraukan Jam Wekerku yang sudah berbunyi .

Adikku pun membuka pintu kamarku dan dia berkata dengan tangan yang ada dipinggang , "Onee - chan ! Bangun ! Nanti telat lho !" .

Dengan setengah mati aku pun berkata dengan mata tertutup dan menutupi badanku dengan selimut , "Ya .. 5 menit lagi ..." .

"Mouu ..! sekarang sudah jam 06 : 45 lho !" Lanjut adikku dengan menghela nafas . "... , sudahlah" Kata Adikku yang mematikan Jam Wkerku yang berbunyi dari tadi dan menutup pintu kamarku .

Aku pun membuka selimutku dan dengan malas dan rambutku yang berantakkan aku melihat Jam Wekerku "..A-Aku ... AKU TELAT !" Ujar ku yang langsung berdiri dengan cepat dan panik .

Secepatnya Aku mandi dengan kecepatan penuh dan berganti baju . tidak lupa aku membawa Gita kesekolah . dan aku pun merapikan rambutku dan turun dari tangga . Adikku pun melihat ku yang sedang panik dan tergesa - gesa , "Onee - chan sarapannya" .

Aku pun mengambil roti panggang yang ada dipiring dan langsung menggigit roti panggang itu lalu Aku berkata kepada Adikku yang membawa panci , "Maaf Ui , tapi Onee - chan pergi dulu ya ! _itekimasu_ ! " .

Adikku pun terdiam melihat tingkah lakuku dan lanjut berkata dengan tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya "Hati - HATI , Onee - chan !" .

Aku pun berlari dengan cepat dan tergesa - gesa . _Maaf untuk telat memperkenalkan diri , namaku Hirasawa Yui . panggil Aku Yui saja . sekarang Aku sudah menjadi Mahasiswa . dan kalian sudah lihat kan keadaanku ? keadaanku sudah diambang kematian . dan jika aku telat sedetikpun Sensei akan memarahiku lagi !_. Kataku dalam hati dengan penuh khawatir dan gelisah .

Tetapi saat Aku lagi tergesa - gesa dan ingin menuju kampus pasti banyak sekali halangannya , seperti membantu nenek - nenek yang ingin melewati jalan , dan membiarkan kucing lewat dari rel Kereta . dan Aku tidak bisa membiarkan semua hal itu . setelah sudah melakukan semua itu , sampailah Aku di kampus . dan Mio dan lainnya pun menyapaku yang berada di Podium Gedung Kampus .

Lalu Ritsu pun melambaikan tangannya kepadaku dan berteriak "Yuuu-iiiiii ! cepat ! sebentar lagi udah mau masuk lhoo !" . Aku pun melihat Ritsu yang melambaikan tangannya kepadaku dan aku pun melambaikan tanganku kepadanya juga "Baiiikkkk !" .

Mio pun jengkel karena aku yang suka bangun telat dan Ritsu dan Tsugumi pun menutup telinga mereka . Mio pun berteriak dengan kencang sekali dihadapanku "Cepaaaaaaaaaaaattttttttttttt !" .

"..Baik..." Ujarku yang pusing setelah mendengar teriakan Mio dan segera cepat masuk ke Gedung Kampus .

Kami berempat pun segera menuju dikelas kami dengan menaiki Tangga yang berjumlah 30 Anak tangga . Karena Aku tidak menutup telingaku , teriakan Mio pun masih berdengung ditelingaku saat aku menaiki 1 demi satu Anak tangga yang kunaiki untuk menuju kekelas kami .

Mio pun menggeser Pintu kelas kami dan kami pun duduk di bangku kami masing - masing . Waktu berjalan dengan cepat , Padahal kami yang baru duduk di bangku di kelas kami sekarang kami pun berdiri dari bangku yang kami duduk ( Maksudnya dari Pagi mereka yang lagi belajar sampai pulang itu waktu yang sangat singkat ) .

Kami pun pulang berempat bersama - sama , Karena Ritsu yang bosan karena kami bertiga tidak berbicara sama sekali Ritsu pun memulai membuka mulutnya dan berbicara dengan kami "Hey - hey ! besok kan hari minggu , bagaimana kalau kita pergi jalan - jalan saja ?" Ujarnya yang tersenyum .

Mataku pun terbinang - binang dan memegang tangan Ritsu , "Itu ide yang bagus , Ricchan !" .

Tsugumi pun menepuk tangannya dengan tersenyum , "Jalan - jalan ? seperti ke toko aksesoris yang imut ? atau ke toko ramen ?" Ujar Tsugumi dengan mata yang terbinar - binar .

"...tapi ... kita jalan - jalan kemana ?" Lanjut Mio yang bingung dan menghadap kami bertiga .

Kami bertiga pun terdiam , dan Aku pun mulai berkata kepada Mio Pokoknya Jalan - jalan !" .

Mio pun berkata dalam hati dengan berkeringat _, Itu bukannya sama saja ..?_.

Dengan bersemangat , Ritsu pun mengangkat salah satu tangannya keatas , "Yosh ! karena besok ada waktu senggang kita Jalan - Jalan !" .

Kami berdua pundengan bersemangat berkata "Yaaaa! terkecuali Mio berkata dengan suara yang pelan dan sedikit lesu .

 **Time Skip**

Esok harinya , Aku pun bangun seperti waktu yang dijanjikan Ritsu dan tempat janjian yang diputuskan Ritsu .

 **Flash Back**

 _Ritsu pun berkata dengan gembira , "Oke ! besok kita akan bertemu di depan Toko Baju yang imut ! jam 07 : 15 ya ! . ada yang keberatan ?" ._

 _Mio pun ingin mengangkat tangannya karena keberatan , tetapi karena Aku dan Tsugumi yang setuju lebih dahulu dari pada Mio jadi Mio pun ikut setuju dengan pendapat Ritsu ._

 **Yui's Pov**

Aku pun segera mandi dan berpakaian baju dengan dress setengah berwarna cream dan jahitan warna merah di pertengahan perut dan menyisir rambutku . tidak lupa Aku untuk membawa Gita , karena Gita sudah seperti keluargaku sendiri . segera Aku turun dari tangga menuju Ruang Tamu dan Ui pun melihatku dengan gembira lalu berkata "Waah ! Onee - chan hari ini cantik sekali ! Onee - chan ingin kemana ?"

Aku pun senang di puji oleh Ui dan lanjut berkata dengan tersenyum "Hehe ! Onee - chan ada janjian dengan teman ! . kalau mau Ui mau ikut dengan Onee - chan ?" .

Ui pun menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum "Tidak perlu Onee - chan , Aku akan jaga rumah dan membersihkan Rumah terlebih dahulu.." Ujarnya dengan senang .

"Baiklah ! Onee - chan pergi dulu ya ! _itekimasu_ !" Kataku dan berlari menuju tempat yang di janjikan oleh Ritsu dan lainnya .

 **Time Skip**

Akan tetapi saat Aku sudah di depan Toko itu , Ricchan dan lainnya tidak datang ! . _Anu .. apa aku terlalu kecepatan ya ? bisa saja mereka telat bangun atau sebagainya ... tapi Mio - chan dan Tsugumi - chan tidak pernah telat jika janjian . bahkan kurasa hanya aku yang telat dari semuanya ! . hmm ... sebaiknya aku menelepon mereka aja ya ..?_ Kataku yang panik dalam hati dan mengambil telepon genggamku . telepon genggamku pun berbunyi dan aku mendapat 3 Mail dan Mail itu ternyata dari Ricchan , Mio - chan , dan Tsugumi - chan ..! .

Lalu Aku pun membuka Mail dari mereka bertiga dan membacanya ..

"Ritsu : _"Yui ! maaf ! tiba - tiba aku harus menemani Mio pergi ke perpustakaan , katanya ada darurat !"_ ."

"Mio : _"Yui ! Aku benar - benar minta maaf ! tiba - tiba aku disuruh oleh ibuku untuk meminjam 50 buku di perpustakaan , karena ibuku ingin memakainya ! jadi benar - benar maafkan aku !"_."

"Tsugumi : _"Yui - chan , Aku minta maaf ! aku disuruh menjaga Resortku bersama Ayah dan Ibuku , jadi Aku tidak bisa datang !"_."

 _Kalau begini , berarti hanya Aku hanya sendiri ?! . padahal Aku sudah memakai bajunya , kalau Aku pulang Ui nanti akan mencuci bajunya dan bertanya kepadaku mengapa Aku pulang . Kalau begini ... tidak ada pilihan lain untuk pergi sendiri ..!_ Kataku dalam hati yang sedikit panik .

Aku pun masuk kedalam Toko baju yang imut yang dibicarakan oleh Ricchan , dan setelah aku melihat semua baju yang ada ditoko itu semua bajunya sangat Imut dan Lucu . Lalu aku pun pergi ketempat Ramen yang Tsugumi - chan bicarakan kepadaku dan Ramennya sangat enak sekali ! walaupun harganya cukup mahal dibanding Ramen yang biasa kumakan . dan Aku pun pergi ke tempat Toko yang penuh dengan Kue - kue yang manis dan kelihatannya enakk sekaliii !~~ . sayangnya uangku hanya cukup untuk membeli 2 kue . tapi ,aku sangat senang karena membeli kedua kue itu ! .

Aku pun melihat ada taman yang sangat luas sekali dan aku pun berbaring di rerumputan disana . "Haah !~~ hari ini sangat menyenangkan !" Kataku yang berbaring dengan leluasa dan perut yang sudah kenyang . Aku pun mendengar suara orang yang memanggil namaku dari kejauhan "Yuuuiiiiiiii !" .

Aku pun bangun dari rerumputan dan membalikkan badan , "Ricchan !" Ujarku kepada Ritsu yang berdiri dari kejauhan .

"Hey , Yui ! sedang apa kamu disana ?!" Lanjut Mio yang membawa 1 Kardus yang ditangannya dari kejauhan bersama Ritsu dan Tsugumi .

"Jangan melupakanku juga , Yui - chan !~" Lanjut Tsugumi yang membawa kardus yang berisi yang dititipkan oleh Ibu Mio .

Aku pun lanjut berkata dengan tersenyum dan gembira "Mio - chan ! Tsugumi - chan !" . Aku pun berdiri dan belari menuju tempat Ricchan dan lainnya .

Aku pun lanjut berkata dengan muka yang ngambek kepada Ricchan dan lainnya "Hmpphh ! lain kali kalau gak sempat Mail lebih cepat dong !"

"ahahaha ! maaf - maaf ! kamu kesepian ya ?" Lanjut Ricchan dengan senyum yang Jahil .

"Tentu saja ! aku kesepian !" lanjutku dengan ngambek .

Mereka pun terdiam sejenak , dan tertawa terbahak - bahak kepadaku . Aku pun panik dan berkata dengan muka yang ngambek "Ja-Jangan ketawaa !"

Aku pun ikut tertawa karena mereka tetap tertawa kepadaku , dan kami pun pulang dirumah kami dengan selamat .

 **Time Skip**

Malam pun sudah tiba , dan aku sudah berada dirumah dan langsung tertidur di kasurku .

Ui pun membuka pintu kamarku "Onee -chan ? .." Ujar Ui kepadaku yang sudah tertidur pulas .

Ui hanya tersenyum dan berkata kepadaku "Pasti hari ini sangat menyenangkan bagi Onee -chan ya ... _Oyasumi_ , Onee - chan !" Ujar Ui dan menutup pintu kamarku .


End file.
